Extreme Rebellion
Chapter 1:Universal Travel "I'm going to go look for some more members for the Armada. You're in charge while I'm gone Tuma Nui." said Cortez. "Yes sir." replied TN. Much later, Cortez returned with four beings: Renzor, Jetro, Sord, and Vesuvius. "TN, I want you to tell everyone here to meet in the Proving Grounds tonight." said Cortez. "Yes sir."replied TN. Later that night... "Attention!"yelled Cortez. Suddenly all the talking ceased. "We have gathered here tonight because I have made a new branch in the armada called the Special Forces. It is a higher rank in the armada and only some of you will get promoted to the position. The rest of you will remain normal troops." announced Cortez. "The following are getting promoted into the Special Forces:Bulrex, Cosmak, Fernix, Jetro, Omega Vorox, Alpha Stronius, Gamma Skorpio, Mecha Skrall, Beta Telluris, and Sord. The following will become the generals of the SF:Renzor, Tuma Nui, Goldus, and Vesuvius. I, of course, will become the leader of the SF." Cortez proudly announced. "Now, SF members, follow me. We're going into the desert."said Cortez. After a while of walking they saw a being clad in yellow armor. Cortez walked up to him and said,"Who are you?" The being replied,"I am Mata Nui, I have been exiled from my planet by a being named Teridax. I used to be the overseer of that planet before I was exiled." "I wish we could help you, but we can't."declared Cortez. "You are kind, let me give your troops Elemental Powers." said Mata Nui. Mata Nui then proceeded to give them elmental powers, giving Cortez power over two elements:Jungle and Air. Then, all of the sudden, a worm hole appeared out of nowhere, swallowing them all. Chapter 2:A New World...New Allies They all reappearred in large city ,with no population. "No!"Yelled Mata Nui. "He's destroyed Metru Nui." Bulrex noticed seven mysterious figures approaching their vicinity. "Cortez, I think you should look over there..." But by the time Bulrex said this the figures were no more than a metre away. "Halt! We mean you no harm, infact we wish to help you."said what appeared to be the leader. "Who are you!"yelled Cortez. "You should know me, I'm Columbus."said the being. "Columbus? What are doing here?"asked Cortez. "I'm looking for the Great Being named Nascour, Legend says he's are only hope of beating Teridax."said Columbus. "Well...I'll help you then, I have an army , incase Teridax finds out."Cortez replied. MeanWhile... Tuma Nui and the others had been searching in the desert for Cortez and the others, for they had been gone for hours. "Look over there!" said Buzic. What Buzic saw was the very wormhole Cortez had went through. They all decided to go in. All of the sudden they reappeared, falling to the ground, and landing at Cortez's feet. "Scratch that, I have a legion, not an army."said cortez. "So, Columbus were exactly is Nascour?"asked Cortez. "Well, they say he's somewhere in the caves of Voya Nui."replied Columbus."They also say he has a grand army of Matoran, Toa, Glatorian, and Agori." "Fascinating."replied Cortez. Chapter 3:The Search For Nascour "We will need to go through the lands of Kahzrani to reach Voya Nui.said Cortez. "I know."said Columbus. After a while of traveling... "When will we get there?" asked Jetro. "I don't know said,"said Cortez. Then, out of nowhere, a black and green armored being attacked, instantly killing Buzic and Zorgon. Cortez attempted a counter-attack, but Krom fleed. "We'll just have to leave them here. There is nothing we can do."said Cortez. Now having made it to Kahzzrani... "We'll have to make a boat."Cortez explained. "Yes, look over there, I believe that object would fit the definition of war boat."replied Columbus. "Indeed."replied Cortez. After getting on the boat, they departed for Voya Nui. Chapter 3:Section 2:Voya Nui and the Realm of Nascour After reaching Voya Nui, they saw a group of lizard people. One of the lizard people said,"Intruders!" then it vanished along with the others. The group continued until they reached a cavern inside of the volcano. "Let's go inside."ordered cortez. After a while of journying, they reached a big room with lights everywhere. "Approach ,Cortez."a voice demanded. "Who are you!?"cortez yelled. "I am...Nascour. I know why you have come, now approach."said the being. Cortez did as he said. "What are you going to do?"he asked. "I am going to give you the power of 100 great beings."nascour pronounced. Cortez then transformed into a dragon like creature, with claws, tail, etc. "You will change ino the same size as Teridax once you leave Mata Nui's body. Your allies will stay with me. Only you can fight Teridax." "Fine."cortez replied. "Now, I will teleport you outside of Mata Nui's body then,"nascour said. Chapter 4:The Showdown Once Cortez was outside of Teridax's body, he grew to 40 million feet tall. The size of the Mata Nui Robot. "You dare challenge me?!" Yelled Teridax. Cortez violently struck Teridax with his tail, knocking the Makuta down. Meanwhile, Nascour was preparing for Mata Nui to be transported back into the Robot. "Teridax, you fool, you should have known your conquest wouldn't last long. Now behold my power!"Cortez yelled with rage. "You can't beat me! I'm unbeat...."Teridax suddenly went silent, while his essence was being drained from the body. "I believe you have just been beaten."Cortez said, with rage in every word. Cortez then destroyed Makuta's essence. Cortez flew off, with the intentions of conquering Bara Magna and Bota Magna, only to be dragged down by Mata Nui, who had goten his true body back. "You have been corrupted with power!"yelled Mata Nui. Cortez responed by picking Mata Nui up and throwing him towards the planet of Bota Magna. "Evacuate!"Yelled Nascour. "We need to Evacuate!"He yelled again. He and the Superforce were evacuating Mata Nui's Body. "There are only few who can handle this situation, the SuperForce,Cortez Armada, the Bohrok-XA and the Brotherhood of Makuta."Nascour told Cragon. "I will need to sacrafice myself to revive the Brotherhood and summon the Bohrok-Xa."he told Cragon."You will need to tell everyone what has happened to me, and you will also lead the SuperForces and the Cortez Armada into battle."He told Cragon. "I won't fail you sir."Cragon responded. "I know you won't, you are my most trusted ally." "Now this is good-bye, forever, let my name live on in the records of histroy."Nascour said. Then, with a flash of light,brighter than 10 million suns, Nascour vanished. Cragon went outside the robot and asked Columbus,"Did Mata Nui make it out of the robot?" "Yes."Columbus replied. Finally, everyone inside the robot had been evacuated. Then the planet shook. All of the sudden, the robot flew apart in a fiery explosion. Where the robot had once laid, stood the entire Brotherhood of Makuta, the Bohrok-Xa and behind them, an army of 1 million Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal(There were also Bohrok-Va). Category:Stories Category:User:Andrew1219